


Lingering Effects

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nursing, Sub Dean, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>lingering effects</i> from a recent curse adds a new dynamic to Sam and Dean's relationship - with each other and then with John.  </p><p>Originally filled for Blindfold 2011.  Now claimed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam/Dean - discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure if I was ever going to claim this, for various reason, but I created this sock for a reason. To put all my work in one place. I am now claiming this blindfold fill as mine. I cannot do so on LJ as my Ao3 sock is the only one I have and I don't see the point in creating one for LJ. 
> 
> THIS is the fill that started my fascination with both nipple play and lactation. I'll admit, its not my best work, but I had to find my footing somewhere. I also want to just say up front that this is a completed work. There will not be more. I thought at one time there would be but _things_ happened. I realize that doesn't inspire confidence as far as _Powerless_ goes - but I AM still working towards an update for that one. 
> 
> Lastly - a slight warning. Parts of this could be taken as more dubcon than consensual. As the author my intent is that it is consensual - but as always if consent is an issue for you, tread carefully. 
> 
> With that said...I do hope you enjoy!! Thank you!

"Dean..." 

The motel door had barely closed behind them and Dean was disappearing into the bathroom with a muttered, "I need a shower." 

Sam sighed and set his bag on the floor next to the bed. It had only been a day since the twenty-four hour curse had dissipated but things were still awkward between them. Sam shook his head. Leave it to Dean to find and piss off one of the most powerful witches in Androscoggin County in the five minutes Sam had left him alone. 

He puttered around and flipped through some channels before shutting the television off and searching for the take-out menus he'd grabbed from the office just as Dean exited the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder. Wearing his favorite faded denim, loose and worn, and a clingy white tank, he avoided Sam's gaze. 

"What's going on with you, man?" Sam asked, concerned. True, they'd been through some pretty freaky shit the last day or two but it was done and over with. Dean was more likely to pretend it hadn't happened at all rather than get all weird about it. 

"Nothing," Dean said with finality as he tossed the towel onto a nearby chair and sat down on the end of the bed. "Forget it." 

Sam cocked his head as Dean leaned back, bracing himself with his arms and met his gaze with a hint of challenge. Never one to let something go that easily, Sam was about to open his mouth when he noticed the wet spots on Dean's tank that appeared out of nowhere and began to spread. 

"What the hell?" Sam's brow furrowed. 

Dean followed his gaze. He sat up quickly and tried to cross his arms over his chest but Sam was already there, kneeling between his legs and grabbing his wrists. Dean struggled for about two seconds and then subsided. The gig was up. Sam noticed Dean wouldn't meet his eyes again.

"Dean?" Sam waited for an explanation. 

His brother coughed, a beautiful pale pink infusing his face and neck. "I, uh, guess, there's a few lingering effects from the curse."

Curious, Sam released Dean's wrists. Resigned, Dean took his former position, leaning back on the bed with his arms for support as Sam smoothed the tank up his brother's torso until it was rucked up beneath his pits. 

Dean's nipples were cherry dark and tight, almost painfully swollen. They were slick and wet and as Sam watched a milky white substance dripped from Dean's left nipple. Without thinking, he caught the pearly drop on his finger and looked at it as another broke free and dribbled down Dean's chest and over his abs. 

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked incredulously. 

Dean turned his head away in profile, pink turning to red as his entire body blushed. Sam felt a slow surge of warmth pool at the base of his spine. 

"Does it..," Sam faltered, caught off guard by unexpected arousal. "Is it painful?" 

As if Dean could hear it in his voice, he met Sam's gaze. "A little. They feel...full." 

Dean hissed as Sam very lightly pinched the outside perimeter of one nipple and more milk slipped free. Sam switched to the other nipple and did the same, alternating back and forth in fascination until Dean's ragged breathing permeated and his voice trembled, "Sam." 

The atmosphere in the room changed, suddenly more charged.

Sam's cock filled in a dizzying rush as realization dawned. He studied his brother, voice smoky as he knowingly asked, "You like that?" 

Dean turned his face away again, wouldn't look at him. It was answer enough. Sam gave an experimental tweak to swollen flesh and heard Dean's breath hitch. He did it again. 

"I'll help you, Dean, if you want me to," Sam said carefully, watching the rise and fall of Dean's chest as he stuttered through a breath, "but I want you to ask for it." 

Dean's eyes flew to his, indignant and embarrassed. 

Sam had thus far purposefully managed no direct contact with Dean's nipples. The side of his thumbs grazed the darkened edge of tight pebbled flesh and Dean's lips parted. 

"Want me to milk you?" Sam gave a calculated swirl of his thumb over a peaked nub. Dean whimpered, eyes slipping closed. Sam paused momentarily and then began to work the nipple, rubbing it gently back and forth between his thumb and finger. Dean's broken keen was helpless and hot, beyond humiliation as lashes fluttered in surprised ecstasy. Just as Dean arched into the point of contact, Sam paused again. 

"I need you to say it, Dean," Sam reminded him, pushing through the haze of arousal. He held the tense little bud in his grasp as Dean's chest rose and fell, refusing to apply even the slightest amount of pressure until Dean complied. 

Dean's gaze was vulnerable, pupils blown wide with desire. He was so fucking hot that Sam was pretty damn sure he was going blow a load in his jeans without any direct stimulation to his dick at all. 

"Please," Dean whispered, eyes lowered. 

"Please, what?" Sam pushed, asking his brother to trust him, letting him know that it was okay to let go. As incentive he rolled Dean's nipple between his fingers again, felt it slick with milk. Dean's lips parted in a pant, legs falling open on either side of Sam. 

Dean opened his eyes and met Sam's gaze through a sweep of lashes, voice scratchy and low. "Milk me...please..."

The shame was nearly as hot as the words themselves and Sam rewarded his brother with a gentle play of pinch and pull on the sensitive little nub that left his brother trembling and nearly nonsensical in reaction. 

Fuck. 

Sam released the nipple reluctantly and while Dean was still recovering grabbed him by the ass with both hands and tugged him forward. The hard line of Dean's cock pressed into his stomach and they both groaned in response. One of Sam's large hands splayed low and possessive in the small of Deans back, the other smoothed upward to the middle of his back just below his shoulder blades. 

Dean was watching him now. Sam met his gaze, holding it as he leaned in, targeting the other nipple, wet and neglected. He lapped at it experimentally and Dean's hips hitched hard against him in response. 

"Sammy...." Dean seemed incapable of saying more. 

Applying pressure to the middle of Dean's back Sam brought the flesh to him, covering it with his mouth and suckling with careful deliberation. Dean cried out, jerking in his arms. Sam held him secure with the hand at his back, smoothed the other one up his flank and used his fingers to knead the full, swollen ducts. A warm spurt of milk filled his mouth as he established a back and forth rhythm between kneading and sucking. It was slightly sweet but not at all the taste or texture he associated with milk. It tasted very good. 

Taking only enough milk to ease the painful pressure, Sam eased back with a playful lap at the now overly sensitive nub. Dean actually arched his back as much as he could in an effort to maintain the contact. Sam kissed the center of his heaving chest. 

 

"So fucking hot," he praised. 

Sam switched hands on Dean's back and contemplated the other swollen nipple. In the mood to tease a little he blew some cool air over the leaking bud and watched the surrounding skin pebble. Dean's breathing grew quick and erratic in anticipation. Sam circled it with his tongue and covered it with the warmth of his mouth, but didn't suckle or apply pressure. Dean moaned and moved, arching into his mouth but finding no satisfaction. 

Growing frustrated quickly, Dean struggled. Sam caught one wrist easily and then the other, twisting them both behind Dean's back and holding him tight, all the while keeping the slack warmth of his mouth over the weeping nipple. Dean continued to stubbornly resist until he realized Sam's grip was all too solid. Sam waited until his breathing evened out again before adjusting his grip on Dean's wrists, engulfing both in one of his large hands, and using the other to milk the ducts around Dean's nipple, suckling in short, quick bursts.

It brought Dean to life in a way that Sam wasn't prepared for. He bucked against him, thrashing and tossing his head. Sam knew the pornographic moan that escaped his brother was completely involuntary. In response Sam tightened his grip on Dean's wrists and increased the suction on his nipple. Dean trembled, body stuttering against him before finally, blessedly surrendering to him completely. Sam released his wrists, but kept hold of the nub in his mouth, working it carefully between his teeth, licking and nibbling to keep Dean right on the edge. Palming Dean's ribs on either side Sam pushed until he was lying flat, following him with his mouth and his hands, climbing up on the bed and straddling him.

Sam swallowed the last bit of milk and eased back on the suction, laving at the area as he eased Dean's arms up over his head, enjoyed the stretch of the twisted tank across the freckled skin of Dean’s collarbone as it pulled tight. Settling back, he looked down at the submissive form of his brother. So beautiful. 

"Ready to come, baby?" he asked.

Dean arched his neck in response, blushing. Turned on, but too embarrassed to verbalize it. That was only going to get worse if Sam had anything to say about it. He draped himself low, hovering, going to one elbow next to Dean to support his weight. 

"I'm going to make you come without touching your cock." Sam felt the appendage in question twitch beneath him, restrained beneath his brothers favorite faded denim. "Gonna make you squirm and make the most amazing noises," Sam whispered in his ear.

Sam smiled when Dean tightened his jaw. 

He licked into the pouty mouth slowly, sweeping in and out with a graceful tongue and practiced familiar ease. This wasn't new to them. Dean took it passively, participating but letting Sam have his way. It wasn't quite what he had in mind. 

Diving in for another, Sam waited until Dean opened to him before pinching a highly sensitive nipple. When his brother cried out at the sensation Sam ruthlessly plundered his mouth, pinching again so he could swallow the soft whimper that came with it.  
Sam had taken the edge off Dean's engorged nipples by relieving the pressure, but he'd purposefully not sucked him dry. The overly sensitized buds were so receptive now that even the most minimal contact could be painfully arousing. He angled for another kiss, rolling a nipple between his fingers, anticipating the helpless keen he could so easily become addicted to. When Sam tucked his arms beneath Dean's shoulders for balance bringing them chest to chest, Dean broke away with a gasp and a curse.

"Fuck," he said breathing heavily.

"What?" Sam was a little confused by what exactly had changed. 

"Your...your shirt," Dean elaborated. 

Sam had his standard t-shirt and button down on like he always did. Looking down at himself, he shifted, eliciting a gaspy moan from his brother.

The fabric of his shirt skimmed perky, tight nubs. Sam moved again, testing, rocking back and forth. Dean abandoned all pretense of dignity as he arched into the contact, small rolling thrusts of his chest seeking glorious friction. Arms over his head in complete surrender, Dean was purely reactive at this point. Breathless, almost wounded cries spilled from him as Sam rubbed against him like a cat, changing up the direction and pace every so often.

"Come on, baby, almost there," Sam encouraged as Dean's breathing increased, movements turning slightly more desperate, head thrashing from side to side. 

Dean was so close, but just couldn't seem to get there. Sam decided to offer him some incentive. 

"Next time I milk you," Sam said, pretty sure there would be a next time. If he was right, Dean's ducts would fill and swell again in about four hours. "I want you on your knees with your hands tied behind your back. Gonna make you beg for it first..."

Dean made a small broken noise as his body stuttered and then stilled, frozen for a millisecond before convulsing in beautiful waves that had Sam tumbling over the edge as well. He was just working through the last tremble of aftershocks when Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. 

Resting his forehead on his brother's chest, Sam allowed his breathing to return to normal before rolling away. With a warm cloth from the bathroom he cleaned Dean up and then himself before lying back down on the bed next to his brother. Head propped he watched Dean's brow furrow and those long lashed eyes flutter open. 

"Hey."

"Hey," Dean's response was more reserved. He looked away and rolled off the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Sam sighed and flopped backwards on the bed. This slightly submissive power play was new to both of them. He would have to give Dean time to adjust without pushing. Dean emerged minutes later with the same jeans and a fresh gray t-shirt. 

"You hungry?" Sam asked. 

"Burgers? Pizza? Chinese?" he asked at Dean's nod. 

Dean thought about it for a minute, relaxing at the normalcy. "Pizza." 

They ate and spent the evening watching UFC. 

Later that evening, Sam made good on his promise. 

Dean was so desperate for Sam's mouth on him that by the time he took one of the engorged nipples into his mouth, Dean came at the exact same moment the first spurt of milk spilled into his mouth. 

Sam had no idea how long these 'lingering effects' were going to last, but he was already making plans for Dean's next milking.


	2. Sequel: Dean/Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no cure for the lingering effects of the curse...and they don't appear to be looking for one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone familiar with me knows I love the Dean/OMC pairing. One of my biggest kink pairings ever! So of course - I had to include it here.

With the salt and burn out of the way and no new leads to speak of, Sam and Dean found their way to First Amendment, the local adult book and toy store. 

It turns out that Dean's lactation was more than a lingering effect. It had dissipated after about twenty four hours, but returned in cyclic rotation about every six to eight weeks. And despite Dean's desire to hunt down that bitch of a witch who cursed him, there were some definite perks to his condition. For one, it had opened the door for the exploration of any and all other kinks that had yet to be discovered, which is what brought them to the bookstore on a late Friday evening. 

"Sam," Dean's voice was strained. 

Sam turned from his perusal of the various toys and dildos adorning the wall to find Dean with two quickly spreading wet spots across the front of his t-shirt. He paused in surprise, one brow raised. Dean waited for his response, the lactation process bringing with it a wondrous submission that Sam enjoyed, but never abused. 

"Ah," Sam took his brother's arm and looked around, leading him towards the back of the store to the private stalls, passing some curious customers along the way. They passed a few stalls with the curtains drawn but overall the place looked pretty empty and private. He put Dean against the wall and lifted the t-shirt. His chest was fully engorged, the nipples dark, swollen and leaking. 

"Dean," Sam's tone was slightly admonishing. To get to this point Dean would've been sore and uncomfortable for some time. 

Dean's head was lowered, his voice quiet, "I wanted to surprise you." 

"Well," Sam quirked a smile, flashing a dimple, "you did." 

He lifted the hem of Dean's t-shirt over his head and secured it behind his neck, enjoying the restrictive way it pulled across his shoulders. 

"Okay, let’s take the edge off so we can get out of here," Sam cupped the ducts beneath Dean's right nipple with a feather light touch. It didn't take much pressure at all to release a steady stream of sweet fluid that dribbled down over Sam's hand. 

"Sam," there was a different kind of strain to Dean's voice. He looked up at his brother and then followed his gaze. Two of the privacy curtains had been pulled back, their occupants watching them openly. 

"Is that milk?" One of them asked, mouth open, practically salivating. 

Sam had all but adopted his fuck off face when the other man curiously asked, "What does it taste like?" 

His gaze swung back to Dean, growing contemplative, an idea quickly forming. 

"Tell you what," Sam stepped back and pulled Dean so that he was standing in front of him, facing the strangers, "for a $100 you can find out for yourself." 

Sam felt Dean tense, but to his credit he made no other response. 

The first guy had already gone for his wallet. Sam gave the other dude a piercing look. "Each." 

He took their money, shoving it in his pocket and calmly informed the men, "There are rules. Break them and I will break your hand. Understand?" 

The two men glanced at each other before nodding at him. 

"Good." Sam wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and framed both nipples with his thumb and forefinger in a wide pinch. Dean hissed as more milk dribbled free. "Rule one, touch him here only. Everything else is off limits. Rule two; stop when I tell you to."

Sam made sure both gave a nod to the rules. The more eager of the two stepped forward and Sam held up a hand. "Not until I give the word."

Hands soothing down Dean's sides Sam took hold of each wrist and crossed them behind his back, holding them in place with one hand. The other he placed in the middle of his brothers back and applied the smallest amount of pressure, a gentle order. 

Dean arched, face burning as Sam held him in place. Sam stroked a thumb over one wrist, standing close. He could tell that Dean was as turned on by this as he was, could feel it in the beating of his heart, see it in the way his chest heaved, swollen wet buds begging for contact. 

Sam met the hungry gaze of the men over Dean's shoulder and gave a curt nod.

"At this stage you won’t need to apply much pressure. They're a little painful and full...keep that in mind." He couldn't seem to stop himself from giving advice. He knew just how Dean liked it. 

The man with the quick money and business suit softly pinched his way around Dean's nipple with an almost reverent fascination, watching the milk bead and drip. Dean's breath hitched and he tried to remain still. Sam knew how uncomfortable and heavy he had to be feeling right now. The shorter guy, in jeans and a button down, seemed content to watch. 

"Can I taste?" The guy in the suit asked. He'd already paid, but Sam appreciated the request for permission. He felt the need to offer some advice. 

"Latch on nice and tight. He's hot for it, but he's been waiting too long. Might get a bit of a struggle." 

The business man blew a breath of air over the weeping nub, eyes dilating at the shudder that passed through Dean. Sam tightened his grip as he took the nipple with a wide open mouth and Dean bucked into the contact with a cry, throwing his head back. The guy held on like a pro, riding the wave of movement and suckling in earnest when Dean gained his composure. 

It was Dean's struggle that seemed to turn the smaller guy on. He edged closer but didn't touch. 

"Waiting for an invitation?" Sam asked. 

Not wanting to lose out on his opportunity and rightly assuming there were no refunds, he took Dean's other nipple cautiously, toying with just the nub with little baby sucks and nibbles. Dean thrashed against the dual sensations, a fucking hot mewling sound going straight to all three cocks. 

Business guy was enjoying himself, moaning around his bud and milking the ducts like he knew what he was doing. Sam saw the wedding ring on his finger and figured that maybe he did. 

Another occupant popped their head from their private stall, watched the proceedings for a moment and disappeared back inside. Not his thing then. 

Sam gave a tap to business guy. His time was up. He pulled away reluctantly, leaving a big swath of saliva over Dean's nipple. Whatever the shorter dude was doing had Dean twitching and surging into his mouth for more. Sam would give him another minute. 

He looked up as someone else entered the scene. Apparently business guy had spread the word through the store and interested customers were making their way back. Sam repeated his terms and the rules and before long alternating eager mouths were latching onto Dean's free nipple. He tapped short dude and sent him on his way. The next guy had money, Sam could tell. He was older, had that Richard Gere look about him. Was used to getting what he wanted. He waited until the guy on Dean's right nipple got the tap before approaching. 

"How much for all of him?" He asked. 

Sam's eyes hardened. "That isn't what this is about. Want some milk, pay up. If not talk a walk." 

The guy eyed but him ultimately got a good read on him and decided it was a negotiation he would not win. He handed Sam two one hundred dollar bills. Sam raised a brow. 

"I want both," he clarified. 

Sam stuffed the money in his pocket and responded with a dry, "Of course you do." 

The pain and discomfort of full swollen milk ducts offered a different kind of arousal. With that taken care of, Dean was more compliant and infinitely more reactive. The old dude obviously knew what he was doing and he definitely got his money's worth.

While milking one nipple he played with the other until he could gauge from Dean's gasps what kind of touch turned him on the most. He was a quick study and had Dean bucking against Sam's hold. When he worked what Sam considered his keen out of Dean - he'd had enough. 

"Time's up," he said, not bothering with the tap. Money bags looked at him and then back at Dean. Sam knew what he was thinking. "Not gonna happen," he said. 

Dean leaned against him, mouth open, panting as they guy left. Sam was just about ready to finish his brother off when the guy from earlier stepped out of his stall looking sheepish. 

"Is there any left?" he asked.

"Thought you weren't interested," Sam said. 

The guy ducked his head and said, "It was a little crowded."

Sam pinched carefully around each nipple, testing. Dean's milk would flow so long as he was suckled, but it did slow and there wasn't an endless supply. 

"Not much I'm afraid," Sam said, continuing at the man's disappointed look, "but you could try." 

Dean was heavy against him. Sam gave his hip a pat as the guy handed over his money. 

"Try the left," Sam said

The guy looked like a librarian or something. A little on the meek side. In the end Sam had to knead around the nipple for him while he sipped the last of Dean's milk. The little nub was overly sensitized at this point and despite the inexperienced and hesitant stimulation, Dean still managed an involuntary moan and a slight twitch of his shoulder in an effort to maintain the suction on his nipple for as long as possible. He actually sounded disappointed when the guy released him at Sam's prompting. 

 

Sam waited until they were alone and Dean's breathing slowed to match his before whispering in his ear. 

"Tell me you didn't like that and it will never happen again," he said. 

When Dean didn't respond Sam forced his chin up. "Answer me, Dean." 

Dean lowered his gaze but replied. "I...I liked it." Sam was more interested in the answer than the eye contact so he let it go. 

"Good boy," Sam praised. "Go to your knees, baby, so I can finish you off." 

Sam helped lower Dean to the floor, straddling his legs behind him. He'd released Dean's wrists a while ago but his brother still had them crossed behind his back. The floor was concrete and filthy. They'd never made it to one of the stalls and were on full display should anyone else wander in. Just the thought made Sam hot. It had to be close to closing time by now though and he wondered if the clerk was just waiting for them to make their way out. He'd have to wait. 

Sam reached into the pocket of his jeans for the nipple clamps he carried. Even when he wasn't lactating, Dean was quite the nipple whore so Sam had taken to keeping the clamps on hand. His brother was lax, leaning back against him, head on his shoulder. Sam gently pinched the skin around Dean's nipple and pulled in away from his body to get as much surface area as possible. When he secured the first clamp Dean gave an almost pitiful whine and puffed his chest out. Sam had thoughts of teasing him with the other one but his brother was too close to the edge right now to fully appreciate it. Another gentle tug and he secured the second clamp. Dean whimpered against his throat. 

"Almost there, baby," Sam said. 

He watched the rise and fall of Dean's chest, aroused as always by the clamps. The last time they’d used them he'd made Dean wear them, shirtless, in their room for hours. The steady constant pressure was heady and Dean thrived on it. Every once in a while Sam would tug at one or cover it with his mouth. Dean was so fucking out of his mind by the time Sam released them that he got off just from that. 

He unbuttoned Dean's jeans and drew down the zipper. Dean's cock twitched beneath his boxer briefs and he tried to open his legs wider. Sam pulled the fabric down, exposing him. Dean turned his face into Sam's neck, feeling as on display as he was. Sam tilted his chin up for a kiss then made him face the room as he wrapped a large warm hand around the base of his cock. 

"You liked all those strange mouths on you tonight, didn't you?" Sam whispered low and dirty. 

Dean's breathing changed immediately, fast and erratic. 

"Sucking at you. Milking you. Using you."

Dean pumped into Sam's hand with a lazy roll of his hips, fighting the urge to just rut like he wanted to. 

"I liked it, too," Sam admitted. "Watching them milk you. Your plump little nipples covered in spit, so eager for each new mouth." 

Dean's lips parted in a helpless pant.

"We should definitely do this again," Sam suggested. "Maybe one good paying customer, like money bags. I could tie you to the bed...let him milk you slowly. Would you like that?"

Dean moaned, his dick thrusting into Sam's hand at a steadier pace. 

"They all wanted you. Wanted to fuck you," Sam huffed a laugh, "probably all out in their cars getting off on you right now." 

Tossing his head, Dean's hips twitched. 

Sam's lips grazed the whorls of Dean's ear. "I'll share your milk, baby, but I won't share you. You're mine." 

It was enough to push Dean over the edge. He came hard and fast, Sam wrapping an arm around his waist as he bucked. 

Dean collapsed back against him, boneless. Sam let him catch his breath before carefully removing the clamps and putting them back in his pocket. Tugging one of the curtains, Sam pulled it free and used it to wipe down his brother. Dean balked at the scratchy material.

"Sorry," Sam said as he tucked him back in his pants and zipped him up. He gave Dean another minute before encouraging him to sit up and pull his t-shirt back over his head. Kissing a sweaty temple he asked, "Ready to go?" 

Dean managed a barely coherent affirmative, knees almost bucking as he stood. Sam caught him, pulled him close. There was an emergency exit just outside the stalls and Sam decided to take it. He didn't want to walk Dean back through the store any more than Dean wanted him to. 

They rode back to the motel, Dean falling asleep on the way. Sam got him into the room and undressed him, pulling back the covers and climbing into bed after him. Dean was asleep in his arms for a long time before Sam joined him.

Sometime later, in the darkness before dawn, Dean whimpered as his ducts filled to capacity again. Sam rolled him over and urged his brother's arms up over his head. Settling between his legs, Sam tucked his hands under Dean’s back, forcing an arch, and sleepily suckling at each nipple until Dean rocked himself to completion beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two parts feature John...because that pairing is a close second to Dean/OMC for me :) Just a warning for those not into that pairing.


	3. Sam/Dean/John

"Look, Dad," Sam said, "I get that you’re not exactly comfortable with this but I'm more worried about Dean's comfort right now. Stay or go but make a decision."

John had shown up on the same day that Dean started a new cycle of lactation. There was no hiding his condition so Sam had given it to his father straight. They'd been around the 'why didn't you call' and 'what the fuck did you do, Dean' bend more than once. 

Sam hadn't wanted to milk Dean in front of his father, but his brother was almost painfully full and it didn't look like John was going anywhere. John took a seat at the table by the window, his answer clear.

When Dean removed his shirt Sam thought he heard a small gasp from his father, but he ignored it, getting Dean settled in the middle of the bed with a pillow beneath his shoulder blades. Sam lifted one of Dean's arms over his head and held it there as he pressed his body along Dean's side in a position that would allow him to milk with either his mouth or his hand. 

Both of Dean's nipples were leaking, his chest stretched and on display due to the pillow beneath him. Sam took one full nub in his mouth and massaged the ducts below the other nipple with his hand, feeling the slick warmth of the milk run down Dean's side. 

Dean reacted to his touch, couldn't help himself, but very aware of John's presence he kept all other noises and movements to a minimum. Sam watched his father from the corner of his eye and noted the way his breathing changed. It took less than two minutes for the bed to dip, John settling on the side opposite from Sam. 

"Do you need any help?" 

Sam paused and pulled off Dean's nipple, watched the way John's eyes targeted the moist flesh. 

"Not really," Sam informed him. He didn't *need* John's help. He gestured towards Dean's other nipple. "But if you want..."

Sam knew the decision was his and felt compelled to see how this would play out. John followed Sam's example and lifted Dean's arm over his head, holding it there as he pressed along his side. Dean didn't have a pillow under his head, couldn't see his father clearly unless he turned or purposefully stretched his neck to do so. He didn't. But he knew John was there as was evidenced by the quickening of his breath. 

John was eye level with his designated nipple and watched in wonder as milk continued to bead and dribble from swollen ducts. 

"Jesus."

Dean’s breathing grew erratic at the sound of John's voice, chest rising and falling in unsteady increments. Waiting to see what his father had in mind, Sam distractedly fingered his nipple, rolling and pinching. He knew just how much pressure to apply to get a reaction from Dean. He watched John as he gave a tweak and Dean whimpered. His father looked conflicted but hungry. He did it again and Dean made the same helpless noise. Sam saw John's mouth fall open, hot breath ghosting over the wet nub. 

Dean could feel it, his full little nub straining towards John's mouth in anticipation as much as his restrictive position would allow. Just when Sam thought he was going to engulf it, John lifted his chin; let the bristles of his beard scrape over sensitive flesh.

Dean almost came off the bed. Both Sam and John pinned him, all three of them breathing harshly in the silence of the room. 

"Liked that, huh?" Sam asked unnecessarily. 

Dean made an affirmative noise, still trying to catch his breath. John seemed to understand that Sam was the one in charge here and just watched. 

"Want more?" It was clear that Sam expected an actual answer this time. 

Voice soft and scratchy Dean said, "Please." 

John waited for Sam's nod before swirling his soft prickly hair over Dean's nub again. Dean was prepared and much more composed, but just as aroused by the sensation. John played with the pace and changed direction several times and soon Dean's hips were stuttering and rolling as he mewled and panted with abandon. Sam had never seen this reaction before and he was just as enthralled as his father. When John removed the lovely friction just to see what would happen. Dean thrashed between them unsatisfied and frustrated. 

John stretched his neck forward slightly, just above Dean's heaving chest. Each time the engorged nub rose it was prickled by John's beard. It was a tease more than anything. Dean tossed his head. Sam's bud was momentarily forgotten as he watched the way his father worked Dean. His brother was practically on the verge of sobbing in frustration when John almost viciously took his nipple, jerking his head back and forth in a tugging motion. Dean cried out loudly and came in his jeans. 

As he lay there panting John looked over at Sam. "Does that usually happen?" 

"No," Sam informed him, pretty sure is father somehow knew that. 

Dean was pliant to the point of passive after that, his entire body lax. 

"You ready?" Sam pointed with his chin at the nipple John had abused. "He still needs milking."

Sam and John each latched onto a nipple, focusing on their respective nubs until Dean recovered and started to respond to the suckling again with small noises and thrusts of his chest. They made eye contact and by unspoken agreement began to work together. They set up an alternating system of stimulation that had Dean moaning, uncertain as to which side he wanted to thrust up into. Every so often John would hum around his nub as his mouth flooded with milk. Sam knew well how addicting it could be. 

When Dean had nothing left, milk or energy, they disengaged, Sam running his hand over Dean's hair until he fell asleep. They let him nap for about an hour before waking him for food. Dean showered and changed and they hit a local steak house and then a bar for some pool. There was nothing different in their interaction, save for the slight thrum of energy just beneath the surface as they waited for Dean's milk to come in again. 

The bar they ended up in had a private pool room for those willing to put up more than $100 per game. They won their way in easily. It was close to closing time and they were the only ones left when Dean informed Sam that it was almost time. John had disappeared momentarily but was now making his way back to them. 

"We need to go," Sam said. 

"No, we're good," John replied, continuing at Sam's confused look. "I paid the barkeep $200 for the room. We can milk him here." 

Sam blinked. The idea was appealing but a little consideration would have been nice. It must have shown on his face. 

John actually managed to look sheepish. Sam let it go. His father was a man of action, always had been. Always would be. 

"Do you mind if I..." John gestured at Dean but spoke to Sam. 

Sam thought about the reaction John got out of Dean earlier and found himself wanting to see what else the man had up his sleeve. He gave a nod of permission. 

John walked over to the pool table and took a seat, scooting back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the table. Sam helped Dean out of his t-shirt just as his milk came in and brought him to John. 

"Climb on up, baby," Sam encouraged, helping Dean straddle his father. John grabbed his ass and tugged him in tight. Sam flashed him a warning gaze. So long as he didn't touch anything else they wouldn't have a problem. Dean was his. John could nipple fuck him all he wanted, but that was it. 

Sam walked a wide circle around the pool table, content to be the voyeur for now. John blew cool air over Dean's nipples as they dribbled before wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, one hand sliding up to the center of his back and guiding one of the leaking buds to his mouth. Sam had no idea what he was doing with his tongue but Dean's head dropped back and his lips parted with a small sigh. Dean made a soft, almost delicate noise and he melted against John, surrendering to his mouth. 

Sam noticed that is father didn't suckle very long before moving to the other. He teased Dean with his mouth, hovering just out of reach. Dean rolled and strained, seeking the same glorious suction the other nub had received. Whenever he got close John would flick out his tongue and tease the tip of his nipple. It was fucking hot. Sam had to give the man credit. He knew what he was doing. 

It was the milk that ended that little game. John got a good taste and just sucked Dean right in without warning. Sam would _have_ to find out what John was doing with his tongue because there was this moment when his brother trembled and then just went lax in his father's arms again, John's hands at his back the only thing keeping him upright.

John shifted, enlisting Sam's help to roll them over so Dean was laying on the pool table with John's knees bracing his hips and his arms braced on either side of Dean's chest. Sam very much liked the way Dean looked with his arms over his head, so he helped with that. John didn't seem to mind. 

Sam walked around the table again as John began to knead the skin around Dean's left nipple pinching inward until he got to the nub itself and then giving it a few rough tugs to make it nice and pert. After the previous gentler handling, Dean whined a little at the treatment. 

It seemed John's teasing of Dean's nipple earlier had given the man an idea. The tip of his tongue grazed very tip of Dean's nipple. He flicked back and forth and in and out with a focus on that one small area. Dean hissed at the pinprick sensation at first, but as John continued he got more and more into it, trying to force more gratifying contact. John wasn't having any of that. He was relentless, flicking and stabbing with his tongue with an intensity that eventually had Dean's hips twitching again. 

"Jesus, look at you," Pausing to look up at Dean John fondled the other nipple, rolling it between rough calloused fingers, changing his stimulation up to keep Dean on the edge. Pinching. Tweaking. "Love the way daddy plays with those pretty little nipples don't you?" 

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. Sam didn't dare touch himself. He'd get off right then and there. 

"That's good, sweetheart, 'cause daddy's gonna make you come again just by fucking your nipples with my tongue." 

And John did, he literally fucked Dean's nipple until his legs parted and his hips bucked into the air - wordlessly begging for release. When Dean came with a cry and immediately went limp John just moved on over to the other nipple and started fucking that one. Within seconds Dean was moaning and arching into it before he even fully came to, still shuddering with aftershocks. John milked him dry. 

The next day John got a call from Bobby. Sam could tell he was a little disappointed and had been hoping he wouldn't have to move on until Dean's cycle was complete. But the man was a professional and he packed up his things and set his bags by the door. He sat on the edge of the bureau with his legs parted and looked at Dean. 

"Give your old man a drink for the road?" He asked. 

It had only been a couple of hours since Dean's last milking, but at John's request two wet spots appeared on his t-shirt almost immediately. By the time he made it to the v between John's legs the material was damp and clinging to each nipple. John didn't bother lifting the shirt, just pulled Dean in by his hips and suckled through the material. He took a few long hauls off each nipple before pulling back and toying with them, enjoying the way they felt through the damp fabric. John had a powerful urge to reach down and cup Dean through his jeans, but Sam was watching. 

"Be good for your brother," he said to Dean, then added with promise, "We'll do this again." 

It was a long time before they saw John again. Sam was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is just an alternate ending for this one in which Sam is not there and John takes advantage of that...and of Dean.


	4. Dean/John Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is John and as always he does what HE wants.

Sam had just stepped out to get them some lunch the next day when John got a call from Bobby about a hunt. He was a little disappointed about having to leave before Dean's cycle was complete, but he packed his bag anyway and set it by the door. He sat on the edge of the bureau with his legs parted and looked at Dean. 

"Give your old man a drink for the road?" He asked. 

It had only been a couple of hours since Dean's last milking, but at John's request two wet spots appeared on his t-shirt almost immediately. By the time he made it to the v between John's legs the material was damp and clinging to each nipple. John didn't bother lifting the shirt, just pulled Dean in by his hips and suckled through the material. He took a few long hauls off each nipple before pulling back and toying with them, enjoying the way they felt through the damp fabric. John had a powerful urge to reach down and cup Dean through his jeans, but Sam wouldn't like that. 

John froze momentarily, heady with the realization that Sam wasn't there. 

Well trained for milking, Dean already had his wrists crossed behind his back and seemed to be enjoying the light tugging that John was doing through the soaked t-shirt. 

"Like that, Sweetheart?" John asked, voice betraying none of the anticipation he felt. 

Dean made a soft affirmative acknowledgment. 

Knowing his time was limited John gave into temptation, placing a broad palm over Dean's cock and cupping his balls. "How about that?"

Dean held very still, surprised by the new development. John lifted the denim covered sack, testing its weight. Already somewhat hard when John cupped him, Dean's cock swelled and pressed into his hand.

"Yeah," John said slow like honey, "I thought so." 

When he stroked Dean from the tip of his dick right down to that sweet spot between his legs John drew a reluctant whimper from him and those obscene fucking lips went slack. John knew what he was thinking...but what Sammy didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

John's sense of entitlement where both his boys were concerned was well established. He didn't need Sam’s permission. To prove it he fondled, squeezed and slid his hand in and out between Dean's legs with a smug satisfaction that left Dean shuddering, his nipples leaking in earnest. John pulled and twisted each of the little nubs, purposely rough in contrast to the softer petting he was doing below.

Dean was so wet that John was able to knead some breast milk right through his shirt. He brought the sweet fluid to Dean's mouth on his thumb and pressed it to that lush lower lip. He felt his balls draw tingly tight as Dean lapped at the milk. 

"What do you want milked first, Sweetheart?" John asked. "This?" he squeezed a very full nipple for emphasis. "Or this?" Palming the straining erection. "Tell me." 

Dean tried to answer him, he really did, but every time he opened his mouth John would tweak or stroke him and all he could do was gasp. John spent a lot longer enjoying that than he should have and never really did let Dean answer. The kid didn't get a vote anyway. 

While John didn't feel guilty about playing with Dean, he certainly didn't want to raise Sam's ire. He needed to get down to business before his youngest got back.

John shifted so that his leg was between Dean’s and pulled the boy in snug against his thigh. Dean gave an appreciative moan, rocking against solid muscle. 

The front of Dean's t-shirt was a wet mess. John pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor. He leaned forward, forcing Dean backwards, pinning crossed wrists to his lower back as he took a swollen, leaking nipple into his mouth. The squirt of milk was immediate and John moaned against Dean's chest. John savored the flavor as Dean bucked against him in time with his suckling, slow and lazy at first. 

John didn't know what it was about this whole lactation thing, but it affected all three of them in ways beyond their control. Sam had this power trip going on and was bossy as hell. John would never admit it to anyone, but he kind of liked it. And Dean, well he was a nipple whore pure and simple. Beautiful, sensual and submissive, he'd do anything for a good milking. One minute John wanted to make love to those sweet, swollen little buds with his tongue and the next, well...the next he wanted to nipple fuck the kid unconscious on a fucking pool table. Jesus. John was pretty sure he'd be jerking off to that image for quite some time. 

Dean was humping his thigh enthusiastically with small sharp thrusts when John realized he'd gotten a little aggressive with his suckling. He'd started this with the intention of stroking Dean off through his jeans, but that was no longer going to be enough. Tightening his grip around Dean's lower back he picked him up, manhandled him the short distance to the bed, and dropped him on it. 

Chest heaving, eyes glazed, Dean whimpered at the loss of friction against his dick.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. Daddy's gonna take care of you." 

John knelt on the floor between Dean's legs and undid his pants, tugging the denim low over slim hips before slipping his fingers into the waistband of the briefs he wore and hauling them down as well. 

His son on beautiful display before him, John wrapped him loosely in a calloused hand. With his hands still tucked beneath him, Dean fought not to move, intuitively knowing that he wasn't to thrust into his grip. 

If Dean weren't on the verge of coming already, John never would have had time for this. He jacked him so agonizingly slow that Dean's head thrashed and his mouth opened in a harsh pant. John was patient. He took his time, waiting until Dean was all but begging for it before swirling his thumb roughly over the leaking slit. 

Watching that boy come could become as addicting as his milk. Easily. The silky column of Dean’s shaft pumped into John's hand as the first wave hit and rolled through him, pearly white splashes of semen hitting his stomach and dribbling over John’s hand as his hips shuddered and jerked through the final throes of his orgasm. John held him until he stilled, lips parting with a soft sigh. Hand on Dean’s knee John pushed himself to his feet and walked into the bathroom. He washed his hands then walked to the door and picked up his bags. 

"Be good for your brother," he said, and then with promise, "We'll meet up again during your next cycle.” 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Just to reiterate - there will not be more to this. If that were going to happen I would have added to it already. It is a completed work and basically a spring board for other such things...like Powerless. Gotta start somewhere, right? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed I would love to know!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank those who participated in Blindfold and who continue to actively participate at SPN kinkmeme for being so supportive and encouraging. The reception I received for this fill (and many more beyond) really was instrumental in putting myself out there, letting my hair down, so to speak, and just going for it.


End file.
